Seven Minutes
by palomino333
Summary: 11:53 p.m. in Paris, France. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine find they cannot sleep, but maybe a little time together might change that.


This took a long time to write because I didn't know in what direction to take this. This will be my last Chris/Jill one-shot for a while. The story was inspired by the Seven Minutes in Heaven game. I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

11:53 p.m.

Chris Redfield let out an exasperated sigh, arching backwards on the couch. His feet were propped up on the coffee table before him. The television that was positioned in front of the table, its bluish light contrasting the darkness of the room, was currently showing a French cop drama. Like most of the other shows here, he would have to pay attention to the captions to know what was going on. However, he was far too tired to even care. Tonight marked the fourth sleepless eve in a row for him. Worry for his friends' safety was starting to overtake him.

Redfield, although not to his knowledge, wasn't the only one afflicted.

Downstairs in the two-story apartment, Jill Valentine sat at the kitchen table, rubbing her eyes, the lights above her dim. She looked up at the kitchen clock, and dropped her gaze with a groan. She'd washed the dirty dishes by hand, cleaned the counter tops, and gotten the coffee pot ready for the following morning in an attempt to tire herself out.

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't coming for her anytime soon.

She felt a little jealous of Leon and Claire. At least he kept in touch in with her, without forcing either to go on a wild goose chase for one another.

She wasn't pissed at Chris as much anymore, just wondering what to do now.

Barry was always good to talk to, but he'd returned to his family. Carlos was having a bit of a go-around with the FBI. Chris' friend, Rebecca, was back in the States. Jill didn't know Leon that well, and besides, he was asleep.

11:54 p.m.

She made the decision to take some sleeping pills. Mulling it over now would get her nowhere.

Jill headed toward the bathroom across the hall, but stopped as she heard someone coming down the stairs.

As it turned out, Chris had reluctantly made the same decision.

"Hi, Jill," he greeted with a yawn as he stepped off of the last stair.

Jill let out a sigh, resting her back against the wall as she asked, "Thought you were asleep by now?"

He shook his head, leaning on the banister's pole that was positioned closest to the floor. "Haven't been able to lately."

A bitter smile formed on her face. "That makes two of us."

Deciding to abandon her previous mission, she asked jokingly, "So, what've you been up to? I bet it's glamorous."

Chris rolled his eyes. "If you consider staring at badly acted footage of crimes that even a monkey could solve glamorous, sure."

It was then time for both of them to laugh.

11:55 p.m.

"Well, it beats acting like a 50's housewife down here."

Chris blinked and asked, "Do I want to know?"

She shook her head.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was getting worried that you were going to hand me a tray of cookies."

Smirking, she took a few steps toward him, and poked him in the chest. "Not even in your dreams, Redfield."

Chris drank in her sweet smell for a moment. It felt as if he really was dreaming. He wasn't worrying now, just bantering with her like they used to back when they were rookies on the STARS team.

Screw the sleeping pills!

Slowly, his hand closed over hers, causing her breath to hitch slightly in response.

11:56 p.m.

"It's a little lonely upstairs, and I need someone to save me from dying of boredom." he joked, his dark eyes, no longer glazed with sleep loss, meeting her sapphire ones.

Jill smiled up at him. "If I have to."

Slowly, he made his ascent again, his companion following closely behind him.

They were just in time to catch a recapping of the show's events by its main characters on the screen. No matter what country they were in, some story elements just didn't change, however off they were. Last time Redfield checked, the STARS hadn't often sat around their office at the police station to yammer on and on about a closed case. Anyone ever heard of simply making a case file?

He led her to the couch, and gave a slight bow. "Your seat, madamoiselle."

She tilted her head to the side, giving him a look. "I think your French needs a little work, monsieur."

Jill sat down, letting go of his hand to adjust her skirt.

Chris plopped down next to her.

"Gee, break the couch, why don't you?" She muttered.

11:57 p.m.

Chris yawned as he put his feet back up.

"Uh, Redfield, people put food there." A nudge from Jill reinforced her statement.

He waved a hand. "Who are you, my mom?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, I'll just stick my own feet on the kitchen table, and we'll call it even. How does that sound?"

"Uh-oh. I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"You have no one to blame but yourself."

Chris found it hard to wipe the smile off of his face as he replied, "That's true."

11:58 p.m.

What Redfield did next seemed to perfect the dream-like atmosphere. Picking up Jill's hand, he kissed it softly.

Valentine blushed. "What're you doing, Chris?"

He continued to keep her hand aloft as he replied, "Something that'll help us both sleep better."

Gently, he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, making the heat within her ignite into an inferno.

A hopeful feeling blossomed within Jill. Things between them were going to be okay after all. It wasn't an absolutely perfect situation now, but it had smoothed out enough to earn a lovely night like this, much like the handful of other times they'd had before Raccoon City had been destroyed.

As he was about to touch his lips to her cheek, she turned her head to return his kiss full on.

11:59 p.m.

Redfield held Valentine closely to him as they exchanged displays of affection. She was a treasure to him, much like his sister, though in a different way. It had nearly killed him when he had heard of his city's fate, not knowing if she had survived. It seemed like such a miracle that she was in his arms now.

Chris' head softly hit one of the pillows on the couch, and his eyes began to close as Jill placed one last kiss on his jaw line. She leaned against his chest, the hair on top of her head feeling soft against his neck.

12:00 a.m.

At long last, the two lovers gratefully entered the peaceful realm of sleep as Chris' wristwatch announced the new hour.


End file.
